1st player: Game over 2nd Player: Game start
by sally3015
Summary: England casts a spell not knowing what he had done. The countries one by one start to change. Is it game over for the first players? Rated mature for swearing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd Person's POV

England was in his dark basement wearing his black cloak. In his hand he held one of his magic books. Currently he was casting a spell to change his personality. He wanted to experiment what his personality would be like. He had found a spell about a second player. These second players were like the original 1st players but had opposite personalities, appearances, and names. He thought no harm could come from it but he was **dead** wrong. He started to chant the spell and started to get a massive headache. He shook it off and continued to chant. The headache grew worse and he continued the spell. He keep chanting but the pain in his head hurt too much. He managed to finish but the headache didn't go away. He fell to the floor holding his head in pain. He started to scream in agony as the headache wouldn't go away. He finally passed out from the pain. An hour or two passed and England eventually woke up. He noticed the headache was completely gone. He stood up slowly so it didn't get the chance to come back. "I am never trying that spell ever again!" England proclaimed. He walked upstairs to make himself some tea.

He walked near a mirror and looked at it "The bloody spell didn't even work!" England said not noticing his eye color change from green to blue for a flash. He made his tea and sat down in his chair. He took a sip and spit it out. It tasted really bitter even though he had added the regular amount of milk. He walked into the kitchen and poured way more milk and added sugar. Great now i'm gonna get fat like America. He chuckled at the thought until another thought came to mind. _I really should be nicer to a Alfred.~_ England suddenly felt cheerier. He smiled and sipped his tea. He thought the tea was missing something but he couldn't quite place it. He finished his tea and headed to bed. Little did he know the spell did work. He would be changing _very_ soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings and Changes

Chapter 2

3rd Person's POV

It was the day of the world meeting. The countries arrived one by one as always. The meeting was about to start and everyone was wondering. Where's England? Yes even the axis was wondering where the grumpy Brit was. He was almost always early to the meeting. Suddenly the countries heard footsteps running towards the doors. They all thought it must be England. The doors swung open. America spit out the milkshake he was drinking in surprise. There stood England in a soft pink work shirt with a darker pink sweater vest, neon blue bow tie, khakis, and freckles carrying a basket full of cupcakes. "I'm sorry for almost missing the meeting! I was baking cupcakes." England said as cheerfully strolled to his seat next to France and America. He carefully set the basket on the table and sat down. France's eyes were as wide as they could be. America stared at England in disbelief. "U-uh dude are you okay?" America asked started to get freaked out "I'm great! Thanks for asking Alfie!~" England said with a wide smile. America was taken back. England never called him that. For once America was speechless. "U-um okay. Since everyone is here let's start ze meeting." Germany said as shocked as the others. The meeting started and of course nothing was getting done while everyone fought. Except that is for England. "Well I guess the black of Europe has finally gotten some fashion sense!" France said trying to provoke England smiling in his seat.

England turned towards him with a sweet smile "Oh thank you for noticing Francis! I just looked in my wardrobe and found it much too dull!" England said sweetly. France had a look of utter confusion. Eventually Germany called a break and everyone was allowed to get out of there seats and move around talking freely. England took the clear wrapping odd the cupcakes "Anyone want a cupcake?" England asked. The countries instantly declined knowing what happens when someone eats England's cooking. England frowned sadly and looked at his feet. He had a tear in his eye and Japan felt bad "I'rr have one Engrand-san." Japan said regretting his decision instantly. England instantly regained his smile and looked up "Hurray!" England said joyfully. England picked up a pink frosted cupcake and handed it to Japan. Japan took it shakily knowing everytime he ever ate England's cooking he raced to the bathroom shortly after. He unwrapped the cupcake and took a smile bite. His eyes widened "Engrand-san this is the best cupcake i've ever had!" Japan exclaimed. The countries all looked at Japan like his head was off. Japan took another bite. America walked over and took a cupcake. He took a bite and realized Japan was right.

"Dude this is amazing!" America yelled. The other countries got curious and all took a cupcake. They all exclaimed that the cupcake was delicious. England smiled more and more as they ate the cupcakes. Germany called the break over after everyone ate their cupcakes. America was zoning out on what Germany was saying and looked at England. He got weirded out seeing England being so bright and smiley. As he was staring at him he noticed the freckles on England's face. "Dude what's with the things on your face?" America asked. England tensed up for a moment. "T-they're just f-freckles." England answered shakily. America got a smirk on his face "Well they look pretty fucking stupid to me." America eyes turning red for a flash. Canada who hadn't been noticed this whole meeting _had noticed_ the weird behavior in England. He knew it wasn't right. He also noticed the sudden change in behavior from his brother right now. England ran out of the room crying. (I've read his freckles are sensitive subject) "America! What's wrong with you! You just made England cry!" Canada said reprimanding his brother. America blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Sorry Matt. I-I don't know why I did that. I just got this headache all of a sudden." America said. Canada stared at his brother worryingly. He felt bad things were going to happen. After the meeting the rest of the face family went to England's house to check on him and for America to apologise. They tried to open the door and found it unlocked. They went in and found England baking more cupcakes. "Arthur i'm sorry about what I said about your freckles." America apologised. England turned around and hugged America "Aww it's okay Alfie! You didn't know.~" England said very chipper. America looked at England shocked. Instead of his Emerald eyes they were aquamarine. Instead of his blonde hair it was a pinkish orange. "Dude what's with your hair and eyes!?" America yelled alarmed. England looked up at him and smiled "Just some changes that were made to make myself less dreary!~" England said cheerfully. "Now! I want you all to try the new recipe for cupcakes! I added a secret ingredient this time.~" England said grabbing three cupcakes off the table. He handed America, Canada, and France the cupcakes. They all took a bite and France suddenly tasted something in the cupcake. He spat it out and looked at England in horror. "England! Did you put your blood in the cupcakes!?" he said scared and shocked at the same time. America and Canada heard this and spat their cupcakes and threw them on the floor.

"Oh no no! Why would I do that Francis!?" England said surprised. America and Canada breathed a sigh of relief. "I put someone _else's_ blood in them." England said his smile changing into a more creepy one. The rest of the face family stepped back from him. "England you killed someone!?" America yelled getting scared. "Yes I did Alfie!~ She had just the loveliest scream.~" England said like it was normal. France gripped England by the shoulders "England get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you!" France said desperately. "Oh Francis. This **is** me.~" England chuckled "Maybe the other countries blood would be sweeter!~" England proposed. France let go of him and took a step back in terror. The face family wondered what happened to make him this way. England took a knife from his table. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get more _ingredients."_ England said. The face family looked at each other nodded. America ran behind England put his hands behind his back making him drop the knife. "Alfie what are you doing!?" England said surprised. "We can't let you kill more people Arthur!" America said. England struggled in America's hold. "Seriously what the hell is wrong with you!?" America said, England still in his grip. England stopped struggling "You shouldn't swear **Alfie**." England said darkly. America was scared but kept his hold.

"You put blood in the fucking cupcakes and I can't swear?" America said retaliating. England's eyes swirled with pink and blue as he head butted america in the jaw. America staggered back and held where England hit him. England picked up the knife and charged at America. America dodged to left barely avoiding getting chopped. England threw the knife at America only for him to duck. He ran over to Canada and France. "England what are you doing!" Canada screamed. England didn't say anything as he charged at America again. Just as he was about to slash America, France broke vase over his head. (Now he has to join a Host Club) England crumpled to the floor knocked out. The face family looked at the unconscious British man on the floor and wondered. What had happened to him?


	3. Chapter 3 Oliver helps out

Chapter 3

3rd Person's POV

America, Canada, and France were shaken up after england tried to attack America. They tied England up so he couldn't leave. They put him in the living room and began talking about what just happened. "There is definitely something wrong with angleterre." France said worried. "You think!? He tried to stab me just for swearing!" America said. While they were talking a certain Brit woke up. "My head hurts like the dickens." England said wincing. He looked at his family arguing then looked at himself. "Well! Hitting me over the head tying me up and then fighting! They need a proper spanking.~" England said pouting. He had a thought 'I can't be reprimanding them now. I need to _help_ the other countries first.~' England scooted next to the window while his family was distracted. He stood up and jumped out the window. He then used the glass to cut himself free and run away. The rest of the face family gave chase after they heard the window break. England had a huge lead. They ran after him but they couldn't catch him. He ran out of sight and they couldn't find him anywhere. They looked at each other and knew this wouldn't end well.

The next day the axis were training. Germany had Italy and Japan running laps. Like always Italy was slower than the other two. "Italy if jou don't run faster jou von't have any pasta!" Germany threatened. Italy started to run faster. He then took off at 60 miles per hour. "ITALY!" Germany yelled while trying to catch up to the Italian. He lost sight of him and started to look around. Meanwhile Italy had run to a meadow near the training area. He was currently taken a siesta (nap) when he felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and sat up. He immediately closed them like he usually did. He looked up and saw England standing there smiling. Italy jumped back a little "Oh! E-england you surprised me.~" Italy said a little spooked. Normally Italy would be very scared of the Englishman but they weren't currently fighting and England was way nicer at the meeting. But there was also something off about him. "Hello there Feliciano!~" England greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing here? Did you come to train with us?~" Italy asked innocently. England smiled wider "No. I actually came to give you this!" England said holding out a plate of pasta. Italy gasped "Yay! Thank you England!~" Italy said taking the pasta. "Oh by the way poppet. Has your pasta seemed bland since yesterday?~" England asked. Italy thought about it "Yeah! For some reason it felt like it was missing something." Italy said frowning slightly.

"Well I think this pasta will taste much better!" England said. Italy didn't know what he meant by that but he started to eat the pasta. "This is really good! What did you put in the sauce?~" Italy asked still eating the pasta. "I'm so glad you like it. It makes things so much easier!" England said. Italy paled a little "What do you mean?" Italy asked starting to shake. "Well to answer your question I put blood in your sauce!" England chirped. Italy's face paled "You what!?" Italy yelled scared. His eyes started to change from brown to red. He started to get a bad headache. He fell on the grass and held his head dropping the plate. England chuckled as we watched how he had _helped_ Italy. Just then Japan and Germany ran into the meadow. "Well I guess I should leave. I'll see you later **Luiciano**!~" England said as he poofed away. Germany ran to the Italian that was in pain "Italy! Vhat's vrong! Where did he hurt jou!?" Germany said distressed. Italy couldn't talk with all the pain his head was in. He screamed in agony and passed out. England had given a reason for his personality to come out. A reason to be the certain Italian with a blood lust.

Italy's POV

I woke up on Germany's couch. I was confused until I remembered what had happened in the meadow. I didn't feel any of the headache but I didn't feel quite right. I felt...angry.


	4. Chapter 4 Italy

Chapter 4

3rd Person's POV

Japan and Germany walked into the room just as Italy woke up. "Itary-kun are you feering better?" Japan asked. Italy had a mean look on his face "I'm fine. Just pissed off at Arthur." Italy said saying England's name like it was poison. Japan and Germany looked at each other worried. America had just called explaining what happened with England. They wondered if the same was happening to Italy. "I'm going home." Italy said firmly. As he was about to open the door Germany grabbed his wrist "I don't sink zhat's a good idea Italy." Germany stated. Italy grabbed Germany's arm and put it behind his back pinning him forcefully into the wall. Japan looked at Italy eyes wide "Itary what are you doing!?" Japan asked panicked. "Don't you dare fucking touch me." Italy said venomously. He let go of Germany and walked out the door. Germany stared in disbelief at the Italian as he left. Something was definitely wrong with their friend.

Italy huffed as he walked to his house. Who gave that bastard the right to touch me!? Italy stopped for a second. Why am I being so mean to Doitsu? Then he got another headache. He deserves it. He needs to realize he can't tell me what to do all the damn time. The Italian finally got home and walked through the front door. "Where the hell have you been!?" an angry Romano asked. Italy looked in disgust at his brother "Stai zitto!" (Shut the hell up in Italian.) Italy spat. Romano was taken back. Not only had his brother just sweared he sweared at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Romano asked starting to get worried. Romano looked at his brother and saw his magenta eyes. Usually Romano would react by swearing more but he felt like that wouldn't help. He sensed that something was wrong.

"Fratello are you okay?" Romano asked. (That's right Romano can be sweet) Italy's eyes soften from the angry look. Did Lovi just ask if he was okay? Without swearing? His eyes became a magenta shade lighter. "I-I'm fine. I just got pissed off by Ludwig and Arthur that's all." Italy said calming down. Romano touched his brother's shoulder. He understood that he had to be gentle with his brother right now. "How about we make some pasta?" Romano said gently. Italy nodded and they went into the kitchen. A while later they sat at the kitchen table eating their plates of pasta. Italy looked bored with it like it didn't taste how it usually does. "What's wrong? You don't like the pasta?" Romano asked looking at his brother. Italy looked down at his pasta "The sauce tastes bland." he said. Romano got bit angry "Well I made it how we always make it! If you want it different just make it yourself!" Romano said angrily.

Italy stood up eyes blaring red. "You couldn't be more right fratello." he said hiding his true meaning. He went into the kitchen and took out the knife Grandpa Rome gave him. He never used it of course until now. The knife had looked like a butter knife. He tossed it up and caught it. He smirked thinking how fun the next part would be. His hair turned a darker shade. He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. "What the hell are you doing with Grandpa's knife!?" Romano said standing in front the door stopping Italy from leaving. "Get out of the way idiota!" Italy said pushing Romano out of the way. Romano quickly got up and tackled his brother. They both struggled with each other. Punches were thrown but mostly from Italy's side. "I won't let you hurt anyone! Get a hold of yourself you damn idiota!" Romano said pleading with his brother.

Italy had enough. He threw his brother harshly into the wall. "Then i'll just hurt you." Italy said brandishing the knife. Romano's eyes widened as he use his Italian speed to hide somewhere. He hid inside a closet on the top shelf in his room. He knew his brother would find him soon so he pulled out his phone. He texted the potato bastard contact in his phone for help. He would text Spain but he knew that the German was Italy's friend. After a few minutes he heard footsteps next to the closet "Dove sei fratello? Non si può nascondere per sempre." (Where are you brother? You can't hide forever.) Italy said looking around. Romano could see magenta eyes peer through the closet doors. The doors opened and Italy threw things out of the closet searching for his brother. Romano breathed a sigh of relief when his brother couldn't find him and left the room. Just then he was pulled down by his hair by his brother. Italy dragged him into the living room.

Italy put the knife near his brother's throat. "Ogni ultima parola fratello?" Italy asked smirking (Any last words brother?) Romano looked at his brother eyes wide with fear. Just then Italy was knocked away by a certain German tackling him. Romano scooted away from his brother as he and Germany fought. Germany held down Italy as he thrashed around wildly. "Romano are jou okay?" Germany asked still pinning Italy down. Romano nodded as Japan walked in the room holding his katana. "I'm grad we made it in time." Japan said standing next to Romano. Suddenly Italy elbowed Germany in the face momentarily making him let go. Italy used this distraction to shove Germany into the wall. He grabbed the knife which had fallen during the struggle and cut Germany on his cheek. Germany yelled as the knife sliced into him. Japan unsheathed his word and cut Italy's arm. Italy jerked back from Germany holding his arm allowing Germany to get away. Italy ran out the door still bleeding. They knew they wouldn't be able to catch him since he runs so fast. Romano watched as he ran away and wondered what had happened to his happy little brother?


	5. Chapter 5 Burn baby burn

Chapter 5

3rd Person's POV

Italy eventually stopped running and leaned on a wall to rest. He panted as he held his bleeding arm. Suddenly a shadow crept up on him. He held his knife threateningly and looked to see the twisted smile of England. "ARTHUR YOU BASTARD!" Italy said chopping the knife his way. England dodged every single blow. "Aww have you lost too much blood to put up a proper fight?~" England said happily. It was true, Italy had lost blood running over here and the fights with his brother and Germany didn't help much either. Italy growled at England. "Aww don't be like that poppet!~ I have a little deal for you.~" England said smiling. Italy didn't have much of a choice so he put the knife down. "Alright. I'm listening." Italy said. "Here's the deal. I'll heal you with my magic. In turn you help me with the rest of the magic users. Can't have them mess this up!~ Then we'll work on turning the rest of the countries as well." England said. Italy thought about it for a moment. If he helps England that means he could take charge of the axis. He could freely kill and get ingredients for special sauce.

Italy smirked "You've got a deal." he said shaking England's hand. "Just so we're clear i'll only help you until everyone's changed. After that i'll be coming after you." Italy said harshly. England tighten his grip on Italy's hand "Wouldn't have it any other way poppet!~" England said sweetly and dark at the same time. After that England healed Italy. "By the way. Call me Oliver poppet.~" England said. Meanwhile a certain Nordic was having trouble controlling himself.

Norway sat on the bed in his room with the door locked. He knew about the other personality. He knew it was already happening and he knew he couldn't stop it since his other personality didn't want to. His eyes had already changed to a blue with purple shading. He's been in his room for a couple of days. The other nordics had no idea what was going on or why Norway had been acting this way. Norway kept wanting to set things on fire. At one point Iceland caught him with a lighter about to set the couch on fire. His headaches have gotten worse too. Suddenly his window opened letting in a cold breeze. He turned to close it when he saw England and Italy standing there. He knew that they were their second players. "England! Italy! Get out of here!" Norway said angrily. "Aww but poppet. We brought you a present.~" England said revealing Italy holding a flamethrower.

Norway's eyes sparkled at the sight. A flamethrower. Just what he needed. "Thank you so much Arthur!" Norway said happily jumping up and down like an excited little boy. He couldn't resist it anymore. He grabbed the flamethrower and turned it on. Flames came out enough to set his bed on fire. He laughed insanely as his hair turned a darker shade of blonde. "Looks like our work here is done!~" England said as he poofed him and Italy out. Norway continued to laugh as he set more things in his room on fire. The door flew off as Denmark broke it down. The other Nordics were behind him. Denmark and Iceland watched in horror as they saw Norway laughing like an insane person while setting things on fire. The flames were growing and if he didn't stop he would set the whole house on fire. "NORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Denmark yelled as the flames grew higher. "Fire Den! Isn't it pretty?" Norway said smiling. Norway didn't see that a flame had gotten close to him. The fire grew higher and the flame reached him. He yelled as the flame burned him. Denmark charged in and dragged Norway out. The Nordics ran out of the house as the fire department came and started to put out the fire. Norway laid on the ground unconscious now having his 2p's exact burn mark.


	6. Chapter 6 Bad things will continue

Chapter 6

3rd Person's POV

The remaining axis and allies decided to have meeting on what to do on the upcoming epidemic. Germany had made the countries travel in pairs for safety. Russia and China were walking to the meeting together. Russia was smiling happily as always. "Why did they have to pair us up together aru." China said annoyed. "It is not that bad China. After this you can become with mother Russia da." Russia said ^J^. China eeped "No aru…" China said scared. Russia looked down sadly for a second then kept smiling and walking. "Everyone will become one with mother Russia eventually. Ufufufu.~" Russia said with a bit of a dark aura. China stepped away from Russia a little "Ayah! This is why I don't want to be paired up with you aru!" China said. Russia was about respond when knife whizzed by cutting China on the arm. "AH!" China yelled in pain. Russia tackled him so he could protect him from the barrage of knives that came afterwards. Italy growled in anger seeing his sneak attack fail. "China. Get out of here. I have to punish these two." Russia said with a dark aura as 2p England poofed in standing next to Italy. China was hurt but he couldn't just leave Russia. "I'm not leaving you aru! They'll kill you!" China said standing next to Russia. Russia sighed "I'm sorry." Russia said. China was confused until Russia pushed him teleporting him to the meeting room. Russia took out his magic metal pipe of pain and got ready.

China yelped as he hit the floor. "Nihon your bleeding! What happened!?" Japan said running over to China. "R-Russia! He needs help aru! Italy and opium attacked us while we were on our way here!" China said distressed. "WHAT!?" the countries said at the same time. Japan stayed to take care of China's wound while the rest of the countries grabbed their weapons and started running to where China said Russia was. There they saw Russia's bloodied scarf thrown onto a fence flowing in the wind. "D-Dude...Do you think he…" America said not being able to finish his sentence. "No he can't be. He's Russia!" France said trembling a little. "Look! Zhere's a trail of blood!" Germany said looking at the sidewalk. The countries followed it as fast as they could. The trail ended at a small shed. "You think he's in there?" America asked. Suddenly they heard crying and soft whimpering coming from the shed. "Russia dude are you in there!" America asked. The crying and whimpering got louder. "Open it up or we'll come in there!" America yelled. Whoever was in there wouldn't answer. America broke down the door. "AHH! P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" said a man with cuts all over him. He had red eyes and dark brown hair. "Russia!?" the countries said in unison. (Yes i'm using that personality of 2p Russia. Sorry if you don't like it.)

China sat on the chair while Japan took care of his arm. He thought about how Russia had saved him without another thought. He tsked. He should've run away like he told him to. Using magic like that couldn't have helped. He hoped he was okay. The meeting doors burst open. "Did you find Russia!?" China said standing up abruptly. The countries were silent for a moment. They moved apart showing a trembling Russian standing there. "Н-Привет." (H-Hello) Russia said smiling slightly. "...That can't be….." China said in disbelief. "I-I know i'm different." Russia said frowning. The countries felt bad for him. The once powerful Russia was cowering in fear and acted like a scared little kid who lost his mom. "No it's okay Russia. We'll fix you aru." China said pitifully touching Russia's shoulder. "Т-Спасибо друга." (T-Thank you friend.) "Heh heh. Russia's a big crybaby." America taunted. Tears started forming in the Russian's eyes. "America. Calm down." Canada said firmly to his brother.

"You gonna cry big baby? I bet your sister's are bigger men than you are!" America sneered. "Don't listen to him aru! Just come with me Russia aru." China said taking Russia to the other room. America snickered. "America! What's wrong with you!? Aren't you supposed to be the hero? What kind of hero picks on little kids!?" Canada said reprimanding his brother. "Well maybe I want to be the villain now Canada. I couldn't save England! I couldn't save Russia! I'M NOT A HERO!" America shouted at his brother eyes turning red under his new sunglasses. Canada slapped his brother hard enough to leave a mark. "Stop acting like this America! You've always wanted to be the hero!" Canada said. America growled deeply "Did you just fucking slap me you piece of fucking shit!?" America said very darkly. "A-America?" Canada said worried. America punched Canada in the face. Canada flew back a little from the force of the punch. "America stop this right now!" France said grabbing his arm. America threw him off. His hair turned a dark brown. Canada tackled him "DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING DAD YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH!" Canada said voice full of anger and eyes full of hate. America and Canada fought until France kicked America hard in the side. America spat out a little blood and ran out the door.

Canada and France looked at each other. They knew the fight was over. There was nothing they could do to stop what was happening.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad Blood

Chapter 7

3rd Person's POV

The countries had tried their best to hold everyone together. But as you know it all fell apart. Still, the countries tried their best not to turn into the second players. They had hoped that they could use magic. There was only one remaining magical person left. **Romania**. Which was England's next target. England was absolutely giddy. He had his little Ally and his friend Loki. They also took care of Russia so the only thing that was stopping them was Romania. He had nearly figured out how to stop it. They couldn't have that. England looked in Romania's window not letting him see him. Romania stared intently at the spell book in his hands. England didn't bring Luciano. He wanted to bring his freshly helped friends. England poofed himself in front of Romania. "England!" Romania said jumping back. "Stay back! Don't stop me. I can change you back into your regular selves!" Romania said holding his wand in defense. "I like myself better this way thank you very much!~" England said smiling sadistically. Romania was about to use magic when a bat collided with his arm. "AHHH!" Romania screamed in pain. The bat had nails in it. He dropped his wand and held his hurt arm.

"Now that you're not being so rude I have a little gift for you!~" England said cheerfully. Romania already knew what he was doing. He could smell what he brought. Romania unintentionally hissed. His fangs both showed. He covered his mouth with his hands tightly. "You know you want it.~" England said holding a blood bag. Romania's eyes were full of hunger and quickly changing to blue. "N-NO." Romania said trying to keep control. "Romania why fight it? You can join us and you won't have to stop yourself from drinking all the blood you want.~" England said sloshing the blood around. Romania shakily reached for the bag. He grabbed his hand "N-No…" Romania said feebly attempting to control himself. "Maybe this will help you.~" England said poking a hole in the bag. Romania's senses went into overdrive. He smelled the blood, he could almost taste it. It smelled too good. He ripped the blood bag out of England's hand and drank the red liquid, smearing it on his face. His hair turned to a bright blonde. England laughed crazily. He had done it. There was no way anyone could stop him now.

Meanwhile Germany had gone home to relax after the stressful meeting. He was going to fight this whole thing until he drops. "Gilbert i'm home." Germany greeted. "I'm in zhe living room." Prussia answered at normal volume in a monotone voice. This made Germany nervous. Prussia would usually jump on him making him fall over and go deaf from him screaming about his awesomeness in his ear. Germany made his way into the living room. Prussia looked sad as he played with his pet bird. "Um...Prussia are jou alright?" Germany asked not used to seeing his brother so down. "Ja. It's just that France and Spain have been total bummers. Und zhey kept going on about how I vasn't a country anymore. It made zhe awesome me depressed." Prussia said. Germany was taken back. It looks like Spain and France where now second players.


	8. Chapter 8 Cleavers and Cle-nevermind

Chapter 8

3rd Person's POV

China had brought Russia back to his house. Russia by himself would get hurt by the other nations easily. "Well welcome to my house. Make yourself comfortable aru." China said allowing the Russian in. "Y-Your house is v-very nice Y-Yao." Russia said still shaking. China sighed. The last time Russia was in his house he was eating noodles in China's clothes. Now Russia was standing there trembling more helpless than a small child. But then again China was very good with kids. Russia sat down next to China silently. "Are you hungry aru?" China asked. Russia shook his head but his stomach growled yes. The Russian blushed "I'll take that as a yes aru." China said getting up from seat and walking to the kitchen. Russia followed him silently. China decided to make some dumplings. He got out a cleaver and chopped the vegetables. "C-Can I h-help?" Russia asked. China shook head "I've got it." China said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I-I'll get it." Russia said walking to the door. China continued chopping until he heard Russia scream. He ran over to the living room "RUSSIA ARE YOU OKAY ARU?" China said worriedly. He looked down and saw a blonde, purple eyed Belarus hugging Russia on the floor. "Brother I found you! I was so worried! Katya (2p Ukraine) is being really mean!" Belarus said a bit teary eyed. China had the most surprised look on his face. How could he not? Belarus was wearing a pink dress and not asking her brother to marry her.

Russia looked terrified. "S-Sister please get off me!" Russia said trembling more. Belarus got off him and helped him up. "W-Where is big sister?" Russia asked scared. "I don't know. The last time I saw her she was chasing me with her pitchfork!" Belarus said her smiling faltering a bit. 'So Russia and all of his siblings have gone 2p...Wait does that mean Ukraine is coming here!?' China thought. To answer his question a dark brown haired girl with red eyes, fish net stockings, a short red dress, a pitchfork, and too much make-up walked in. "You two are fucking worthless." she snarled. Russia trembled while Belarus comforted him. "Leave them alone aru!" China said still holding his cleaver. "What are **you** gonna do!? You're not even a second player. You're nothing." Ukraine said venomously. "Now i'm taking these two worthless runts with me. And there's nothing **you** can do about it." Ukraine said walking towards her siblings. China got angry. No. Angry wasn't the right word. He was furious. While Ukraine had her back turned to him he kicked her back hard making her hit the wall face first. "S-Sister!" Russia cried out. "Y-Yao please stop! Don't hurt her!" Russia begged. "I don't appreciate being insulted." China said with red gleaming in his eyes. Russia and Belarus pleaded with China. China viciously threw her to the floor. She tried to get up before he hit her but he kicked her in the face.

"What did you say about me not being able to do anything? How's that for doing something you bitch!" China growled. He was about cut her with the cleaver when Russia grabbed his arm. "Y-Yao please stop! You'll kill her!" Russia said teary eyed. China threw him off his arm and slapped him. Russia gasped and put a hand to where he slapped him. China's eyes turned brown again "R-Russia! I'm so sorry aru! I-I didn't mean to." China said taking a step towards Russia. Russia whimpered and moved away from him. While this was going on Belarus grabbed her sister and ran out the door. China felt awful. "P-Please don't be scared! I promise it'll never happen again aru." China pleaded. Russia just looked at him with fear in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Nordics

Chapter 9

3rd Person's POV

At the Nordics house they were still trying to get used to Norway's change in personality. It wasn't easy since he kept trying to set things on fire. Denmark was watching T.V on the couch when Norway sat down next to him. Denmark didn't usually talk to Norway while watching since he would choke him with his tie. So, Denmark continued to watch T.V silently. Norway pouted and scooted closer to Denmark. Denmark looked at him confused then continued to watch T.V. Norway hmphed and jumped on top of Denmark sitting on him. "Norge what the heck!?" Denmark asked surprised. "PAY ATTENTION TO MEE!" Norway said like a little kid. "Okay! Uh...Could you get off my lap?" Denmark asked. "Nope. I'm staying right here so you can't ignore me!" Norway said stubbornly. Denmark was weirded out but glad he wasn't choking him with his tie. Iceland walked in just in time to see Norway sitting on Denmark. Denmark turned around to try explain what was going on but was left speechless. Iceland was wearing an eye patch on his right eye. "Ice what happened to your eye!?" Denmark asked alarmed. "Just a little incident with Thurston!" Iceland said cheerfully. "Who's Th-" Denmark was cut off my knife flying over his head. He turned to the direction it was thrown at to see an angry Finland with paler hair and red eyes.

"What the shit!?" Denmark said very confused. "Perkele…(Devil)" Finland growled. Sweden went behind and grabbed him not allowing him to throw anymore knives. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Denmark yelled. "Iceland and Finland turned into their second players." Sweden stated. (Sorry I can't do his accent XD) "Kneppe!" (Fuck!) Denmark said. He looked at Finland squirming in Sweden's grip. He then looked at Sweden. "Uh...Change in wardrobe there Swe?" Denmark asked looking at Sweden's red uniform instead of blue. "Nothing wrong with it." Sweden said. "Okay….Why do we do with him?" Denmark said pointing at the murderous Finland. "I don't know." Sweden stated. Finland decided for them by kicking Sweden where the sun don't shine. He tackled Denmark. "You are the most annoying paska I have ever known." (Piece of shit) Finland growled slicing Denmark's cheek. Denmark screamed in pain and tossed Finland off him. He then hit the Finnish man over the head with a chair knocking him out cold. He looked in the mirror at the cut that would most likely scar. His second player had the same exact scar. "Shit! Swe what are we going to-" the Danish man cut himself off when he saw Sweden talking cheerfully with Iceland and Norway smiling. "It looks like i'm the last 1st player left in the Nordics. That's seriously depressing." Denmark said eyes turning purple and hair paling.


	10. Chapter 10 The End

Chapter 10

3rd Person's POV

A second player world meeting. A person would think that people who were the opposites of the nations would have a world meeting where they could get things done. Well that person would be dead wrong. "BECAUSE FUCKER I'M A VEGETARIAN!" America screamed at Canada who purposely put a smushed a Big Mac on America's face while he was "resting his eyes". "NO ONE FUCKING CARES ABOUT YOU BEING A VEGETARIAN AL." Canada screamed back. England looked cheerfully at his two boys. But he felt a strange sense of guilt. He shook it off and looked at his dear friend France. Immediately a puff of smoke was blown in his face. France was smoking up a storm. He smiled as his friend bitterly sat there. He felt the sense of guilt more. His smile faltered 'I wonder if they're not happy this way…' England thought. He shook his head 'Just look at Norway and Iceland! They are happier than ever!' England thought bashing his other thought. He turned his gaze to the two Nordic brothers. They were bothering Denmark since Finland would kill them if they bothered him. England started to smile again but couldn't. Norway and Iceland were smiling but they looked forced. England furrowed his giant brows. 'Maybe….I messed up?' England said eyes turning an emerald. He got a look on his face. He knew what he had to do.

He got up from his seat and left the building. He got into his car and drove straight home. He got home and ran inside locking the doors and windows. He grabbed his magic book and went into the basement. He knew what he was about to do was very dangerous. He also knew he had to do it. Turning 1p!'s into 2p!'s was fairly easy. The other way around was another story. It would take a lot of magical energy. It might kill him but it was his fault everyone was like this. That they were all so unhappy. He opened the the book and searched through it. He found the spell and drew the circle. He stood in the middle with the book chanting the spell. Magic swirled around him as the spell went on. Books flipped open and papers flew around. England chanted faster. He could hear someone trying to knock down the door. It didn't matter the spell was almost finished. England said the final parted and a huge burst of magic traveled the globe. England felt as cuts were all over him. He knew this would happen so he wasn't surprised when he started to bleed. He fell to the floor with his familiar blonde hair and green eyes. The F.A.C.E family who were outside got knocked over the by the magical gust. America had his usual blonde hair and baby blue eyes. France threw the cancer stick out of his mouth. "Dude….I HAVEN'T EATEN BURGERS IN LIKE WEEKS." America yelled.

France and Canada sighed. "Of course that's what you're worried about." Canada and France said in unison. The door which America had tried to break door fell down. "Oops…." America said rubbing the back of his head. Then, they saw what was lying in his own blood unconscious on the floor. "IGGY!" America said running to him. "Dude! Wake up!" America said worried. "D-Did I do this!?" America said. "No. America I think he did this to turn everyone back." Canada said walking next to his brother. France picked up England "We need bandages!" France said carrying the bleeding man upstairs. America and Canada scrambled to find some. "Dude there's blood everywhere and it's not England's!" America said looking at the mess in the kitchen. He continued to search. Eventually they found some and wrapped England up. "He's gonna wake up right dude?" America asked looking at France. "Oui. I think so." (Yes) France said looking at England on the couch.

(Time skip~)

England's POV

My whole body hurt. I woke up wrapped in bandages. I sat up as best as I could and looked around. I saw France, America, and Canada asleep on the floor next to me. I knew that it worked from America's hair. I smirked. I layed back down to rest more. 'I like them better this way.' I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

 **The end.**


End file.
